


two: explosion

by ginger__snapped



Series: Rin's Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explosion, Whumpter 2019, but its only the second one, descriptions of mental anguish!, please be careful!, so far this is going, so hopefully it continues well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger__snapped/pseuds/ginger__snapped
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission.Get in, shut it down, get out.But nothing ever went easy, did it?





	two: explosion

It was supposed to be an easy mission.

Get in, shut it down, get out.

But nothing ever went easy, did it?

~~~

“You know your places. We get in, disable but don’t kill, and shut down the power source. Romanoff, Maximoff, Barton, and I will work to round up the workers. Stark and Spider-Man will go in and disable the source. No casualties, minimal damage. Simple mission. Got it?”

There were nods all around.

“You could just say Parker,” Peter grumbled. “Don’t have to say Spider-Man when everyone else gets their last name.”

“Parker isn’t as cool as our last names,” Wanda snarked, smirking at Peter from across their circle.

“I’ll fight you at Denny’s. Three AM. Loser buys the pancakes.”

“Deal.”

“Peter-“ Tony started, sounding exasperated. “Please don’t fight anyone at Denny’s.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be such a wet blanket.” He held up a finger. “Idiom of the week. Rolls is very on top of our weekly vocab.”

“Alright,” Steve said, and everyone looked back at him.

“Let’s go.”

~~~

“Peter? Peter, for fuck’s sake, please just answer!”

~~~

“Alright, kid, be careful.”

“I’m always careful, Mr. Stark.”

Tony shook his head, glancing at Peter, who was currently crawling on the ceiling and disabling every video camera in sight.

“Fri says the room should be just down that corridor. So, we get in, I’ll beam ‘em, and you web them up.”

“Sounds good!” Peter chirped, sounding altogether way too happy for the current situation.

~~~

“Peter, _please_.”

~~~

He didn’t notice the blinking red lighting until it was too late.

~~~

_How cliche. _

~~~

He couldn’t feel anything. Couldn’t move, either.

~~~

A suit that was more red than blue.

A leg bent at an unnatural angle.

A pale face that should’ve been rosy with color.

Tony’s own face wet with tears.

~~~

Everything was hazy.

He wanted to go back to sleep.

The darkness was oh so warm and inviting.

And it was cold and bright and overwhelming when he was in the light.

So he let himself drift off.

~~~

“Jesus, Parker.”

~~~

_Wait. I’m not supposed to be here. _

~~~

“Stark! What’s your status?”

He couldn’t respond.

Hands, hovering over a lifeless body.

Eyes, wet with tears and blurring the image in front of him.

~~~

He was fighting against the darkness now.

Or, trying to.

_But it’s so warm._

But he knew he had to get out.

_Someone needs me._

~~~

A hand on his shoulder, someone breathing his name.

“Tony.”

_Natasha._

“We need to get out of here.”

“Peter,” he whispered.

“The Med team is on its way.”

Natasha pulled him to his feet - when did he get out of his suit?

“Tony. Snap out of it.”

He focused on Natasha’s face, and was taken aback by the amount of pain on her face.

“Are you hurt?”

She shook her head once.

“It’s just Peter,” she said softly. “And…” she trailed off, tugging him forward and into his suit.

“We’re going to fix him up, Tony. I promise.”

~~~

_My head hurts._

~~~

Tony was sitting, bent over, trying to fight back a panic attack. His kid was being flown to the Tower, where Helen was waiting.

He still hadn’t looked at the injuries.

_Stupid. So stupid._

“Stop beating yourself up.”

Tony looked up, meeting Wanda’s red rimmed eyes.

“I’m not.”

She arched an eyebrow, raising a hand encased in soft red light.

“Get out of my head.”

“Your emotions are very prominent,” she mused. “It’s hard for me to not feel them.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Stark, it wasn’t your fault.”

_But, oh, it was_.

~~~

There were hands on his body.

That, he could establish.

They were poking and prodding him, strapping things onto him and taking things off.

He wanted them gone.

_I want Tony._

He tried to force the name out of his mouth.

But it wouldn’t work.

His lips wouldn’t move to form the sounds, and he realized, with increasing panic, that he couldn’t move any part of his body.

Oh, how terrible it was to be trapped in his body, eyes unseeing but body feeling every little thing, wishing desperately for something he couldn’t get.

~~~

_ Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap._

His leg, bouncing up and down.

_Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease._

A silent plead for the child who made his way into Tony’s life, irrevocably changing it.

~~~

He couldn’t move.

No matter how hard he tried.

~~~

“Internal bleeding, concussion, shattered tibia, fractured humerus, three broken ribs, and multiple cuts and lacerations. He’s in a self induced coma right now.”

~~~

They injected him with something.

And he didn’t like it.

It made him feel so, so tired.

But he didn’t want to sleep.

He wanted Tony.

_No_.

He felt his mind start to slip away.

_Nononononononononono._

But it was too late.

~~~

“His brain activity is normal.”

“So he’ll wake up?”

A pause.

A distressed noise from the woman next to him. A woman that was grieving, and mad. Mad at him, specifically. Which he deserved, he thought.

“It’s all up to him now. He has to be the one to wake up.”

~~~

He was trying so hard.

He could feel other people touching him.

Gentle, soft, touches, full of love, with a lingering sadness.

_May. Tony. May Tony MayTonyMayTony._

A pause where he focused on trying to move something.

Then: _My name is Peter_.

The thought surprised him.

He hadn’t thought about much.

The name Tony floated around for a long time, and then there was a gentle woman’s voice, and the name May joined it, bouncing around in the vast blankness of his mind.

“Hey, Peter,” May murmured. “MJ says that you better wake up or she’ll kill you herself.”

A pause.

“She’s actually very distressed, just like the rest of us.”

_MJ._

The name was familiar.

And then: _Ned._

And he was hit with a flood of new memories, like he had unlocked a door in his mind.

_Workshop. _

_May, cooking terrible food and the two of them going out. _

_Ned, doing their handshake. _

_MJ, kissing his cheek and smirking at him. _

_The team, laughing and joking, all together and watching a movie. _

_The Aca Deca team, after they won again. _

_Ben._

Peter wanted to scream, wanted to tell the world that he remembered, that he knew who he was and what he did.

But nothing happened.

He still couldn’t move.

“Oh my god, is he crying?” (Tony)

“Oh, baby, are you in pain?” (May)

“He’s… distressed.” (Peter didn’t know that voice.)

And he wanted, so desperately, to wake up.

Was he awake?

He could think, but he couldn’t move. But god, did he want to.

~~~

It was a month later.

Tony had only left Peter’s side to shower and take a walk once every day.

May had gone back to work, with the promise of any news being instantly relayed to her.

Peter still couldn’t move.

~~~

A year later.

Nothing.

~~~

Tony regretted all the things he didn’t do.

~~~

He thought about it a lot.

All the times he could’ve said it.

But he hadn't. 

Did that make him a bad person?

~~~

“We should hold a funeral.”

His fist hitting Steve Rogers’ face, the satisfying crack of his nose.

“He’s not dead.”

~~~

He was still trapped.

Trapped in his mind, forced to listen as the world went by, _stuck, stuck, stuck._

Was it possible to go insane like this?

~~~

Tony stared blankly at the wall.

“Tony.”

“We aren’t holding a service, Pepper.”

“Tony. It’s been three years. May’s passed -” Her breath hitched. “And there’s been no improvement.”

“He’s in there.”

He met Pepper’s eyes.

“I’m sure of it.”

~~~

_ Stuckstuckstuck. _

_Trappedtrappedtrapped. _

_Nowheretogonowheretogonowheretogo. _

_Insaneinsaneinsane. _

_I’m never waking up._

**Author's Note:**

> ya girl is trying.


End file.
